


Four Seasons

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_drizzle, F/M, HP Drizzle Fest 2019, Nudity, Seasons, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: A brief season by season glimpse into the lives of Harry and Ginny.





	Four Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Mature to be on the safe side, but no explicit sex scenes.

Spring

It was a cooler spring than usual, but that didn't matter to Harry and Ginny. As soon as the Quidditch match was over, Harry whisked her away for a private celebration. They had to avoid any teachers, since Harry was no longer a student, while she was. After all, he didn't want to risk expulsion from the Auror program.

Once they were certain they were safe, their lips quickly met. It didn't take them long to start undressing as they snogged. Even though students rarely visited this part of the school grounds, Harry still kept an uneasy eye out for any newcomers. While he was certain Gryffindors wouldn't tell any teachers, he doubted the other houses would overlook this little rendezvous. Slytherins, especially, would want to get some sort of revenge on the "Boy Who Lived."

Maybe Ginny was feeling more reckless than usual. Every time Harry tried to look for any voyeurs, she would bring his head back down for another passionate kiss. Eventually, he got the message, especially when she removed her bra and tossed it to the side. "Harry, you're still wearing too much clothing."

"I'm sure you can help me correct that," Harry replied in between kisses.

She grinned. "You know I can."

Despite the need for quiet, occasionally they moaned loudly enough for anyone to hear. Fortunately for them, nobody was around to hear them.

Summer

Shell Cottage was more crowded than normal. That was to be expected with the entire family visiting. George was teasing Teddy about his interest in Victoire, even though Bill said, "They're too young for that, George!"

Harry was about to join in on the laughter when he noticed Ginny squirming. He went over, sat down next to her, and took her hand. "Gin, what is it?"

"Let's go outside and talk," she said. Without waiting for him to respond, she stood up, practically yanking him to his feet. Without saying a word to anyone else, they left the house and made their way to the beach.

Harry wanted to ask what was wrong, but decided it was best to wait, even though the summer sun was scorching his skin. If she wanted to say something, she would. She didn't speak until they were a few hundred meters away. "Harry, we had our physical last week," she said.

He nodded. The season was about to begin, and the Harpies had to go through a grueling physical that even Madam Pomfrey would have found excessive. "Is something wrong?" he asked, fearing the worst. The last thing he wanted to hear was Ginny being benched due to some old injury. Or maybe last season had caused something that was just now coming to light.

Instead of answering right away, she looked over Harry's shoulder, as though to check they were alone. Without another word, she removed her dress, exposing her bikini. But she didn't stop there. She slowly removed her bikini top, and after she tossed it to the side, she ran her hand down to her stomach.

At first, he didn't understand what she was trying to say. When he saw the twinkle in her eyes and the smile on her face, he knew. Before he could stop himself, he let out a loud cheer and embraced his wife, picking her up. They kissed passionately. "I think this calls for a celebration."

Ginny grinned. "It does indeed. Now, get out of those clothes, Mr. Potter."

Autumn

It was that time of year again. It was Harry's least favorite season. It wasn't so much that he hated the falling leaves or the cooling temperature. But October, his most hated month, occurred during autumn. It was the month where not only wild things tended to happen, but it was also the one month where he had lost his patients.

He tried to keep a brave face for his family. They looked up to him, after all. He was the Auror. He was the one who defeated Voldemort. Yet, he couldn't help thinking about what he had lost that fateful night in 1981. Instead of growing up with the Dursleys, he would have grown up in a loving home, like his wife had. He could have had siblings. He could have had younger brothers to tease or younger sisters to protect.

Harry heard her footsteps before she spoke. The fallen leaves helped announce anyone approaching. "I'm fine, Ginny."

She sighed. "Lily wanted to know if you were feeling alright."

He grimaced. He had hoped that none of us children would have noticed his mood, but if she had noticed it, then his sons would have seen it too. "It's just this month, Gin." He had never gone into why he had hated October.

When he turned to face her, he saw her look of puzzlement on her face. Then her eyes widened in understanding. Instead of saying anything, she walked towards him and took his hands in hers. She leaned her head against him, whispering words of comfort to him. 

Harry immediately began to relax. Yes, he had lost his parents that October night, but he still had a family that loved him. He was sure that Ginny would find other ways to remind him once the kids had gone to bed for the night.

Winter

"Bad news, Harry," Ginny said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Harry looked up from his copy of _The Quibbler_, worried. There was a certain tone in her voice that almost always spelled trouble. After all, she had inherited her mother's temper. "What is it?"

"The kids won't be here tomorrow," she said, annoyed. Before he could say anything, "It's not their fault, at least not completely. Albus is still stuck at the Ministry with Scorpius."

Harry scowled. "I told him he needed to leave early. In fact, Hermione said everyone could go home early because of the storm."

"I know. As for James, well, that girl from America certainly has him wrapped around her, um, finger," Ginny continued, her annoyance increasing in intensity. Harry couldn't blame his wife. After all, she had caught their son and his American girlfriend in various states of undress this past summer at home.

"And Lily?" Harry asked, although he suspected the reason she would be late. The storm was going to make Apparating difficult as it was without them having their own excuses.

"She's spending Christmas with Scorpius at Malfoy Manor."

Ever since Lily had started dating Scorpius, things had gotten interesting. James had decided to tease Scorpius. Albus, however, felt awkward since his sister was dating his best friend. Harry had pointed out that Ginny was Ron's sister, and Ron knew how his nephew felt. As for Ron and Hermione, well, they weren't pleased with their niece dating a Malfoy. Actually, Ron had a bigger problem with Lily spending time at the Malfoys' house. Not surprising, given what had happened there during the war. Surprisingly, Hermione wasn't as upset about it, although she had started teaching Lily some new hexes in case Scorpius got a little _too_ frisky with his hands.

"Maybe it's a good thing, since the storm is getting worse out there," Harry said. As if to prove his point, a sudden gust of wind sent a branch against the wall of their cottage.

Ginny nodded as she sat down on the arm of Harry's chair. "I was hoping we would all be here tonight before Christmas. I mean, we hardly see them anymore, given that they have their own lives."

Harry nodded, then grinned. "Well, there is one advantage of being empty nesters and one good thing about this storm."

"And what's that?"

He stood up, and brought her to her feet before embracing her. "We have the cottage to ourselves. No need to confine our, um, activity to the bedroom."

"I suppose that is a good thing," Ginny agreed as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, kissing him.

"How about we treat each other to an early Christmas present?"

She grinned. "We can, um, unwrap each other."

**Author's Note:**

> This story/art is part of an anonymous fest: drizzle 2019. Reveals will be in mid-October. Please do not repost anywhere else without explicit permission from the original creator.


End file.
